User talk:Steelers Fan11/1
--'Steelers Fan11 PITTSBURGHS GOING TO SUPER BOWL!' 20:07, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Signature... Your signature has a link to a user page that does not exist. ------ Sutec Why is the sky blue? 20:10, 18 January 2009 (UTC) No it doesn't. It just says Steelers Fan11. It liks to a non-existant page called User:Steelers Fan1. ------ Sutec Why is the sky blue? 20:12, 18 January 2009 (UTC) So whats up? ------ Sutec Why is the sky blue? 20:14, 18 January 2009 (UTC) I guess it is pretty old if you cannot type right... ------ Sutec Why is the sky blue? 20:15, 18 January 2009 (UTC) I will never tell!!!! I want you to stay. You are a great friend. ------ Sutec Why is the sky blue? 20:19, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Soooo.... yesterday I bought something with money my grandparents gave me for x-mas. Probably shouldn't say that on your user page.--Vercool [[User talk:Vercool|'''''Talk To Me!]] 20:24, 18 January 2009 (UTC) It is an LG Voyager. I also bought a book called The Name of this Book is Secret.... I love books about synesthesia. ------ Sutec Why is the sky blue? 20:26, 18 January 2009 (UTC) I know, but it says "This is Sk8rbluscat"Vercool [[User talk:Vercool|'''''Talk To Me!]] 20:29, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Want to vote for/against/neutral me as bureaucrat? Go here to vote!--[[User:Flystar55555|''Flystar]] All Hail the Webmasters! 20:31, 18 January 2009 (UTC) What? '''Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 20:51, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Oh, right Yes, I am... I'm having less and less time to edit. I'll still come here once in a while. Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 20:57, 18 January 2009 (UTC) I give you, my ULTIMATE award!! Here you go! Have a blast!--[[User:Flystar55555|''Flystar]] All Hail the Webmasters!'' 23:50, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Say, have you read Coraline? There is a wiki about it and I thought maybe you would like to help out. It's really struggling. It has only medicre stubs of articles that we need to improve, and there are not enough users!!! ------ Sutec Why is the sky blue? 05:15, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Hey steelersfan! I am gonna make you the perfect steelers signature! I am now your homeboy, cuz mine is gone.--[[User:Sockpuppets411|''Sockpuppets411]]Guns N' Roses! 13:40, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Steelers Fan11 Do you like it? Or maybe: Steelers Fan11 Tell me what you think. --[[User:Sockpuppets411|Sockpuppets411]]Guns N' Roses! 13:49, 19 January 2009 (UTC) ROCK ON!--[[User:Sockpuppets411|Sockpuppets411]]Guns N' Roses! 13:55, 19 January 2009 (UTC) NOTHING MUCH!!! JUST WRITING MY ADVENTURES ON THE FANON WIKI!!! WHAT ABOUT YOU?!?!?!?!? --Metalmanager @metalmanager.co.uk Talk to me! 13:48, 23 January 2009 (UTC) I AM COOL! (jk)--'Steelers Fan11 PITTSBURGH'S GOING TO SUPER BOWL!' 13:51, 23 January 2009 (UTC) GO ON SHOUTBOX!!!!!!! --Metalmanager @metalmanager.co.uk Talk to me! 13:53, 23 January 2009 (UTC) TO GO ON SHOUTBOX click "Manage Widgets" and keep looking until you find Shoutbox, click on it and it will appear on the left. --Metalmanager @metalmanager.co.uk Talk to me! 13:56, 23 January 2009 (UTC) I loved that book I finished a week ago... The Name of this book is secret! although, the author completly exaggerated synesthesia, WAY too much. ------ Sutec Why is the sky blue? 00:29, 25 January 2009 (UTC) party Also, you are invited to my penguin's 1 year B Day! The party is Tuesday, March 24, 2009. ----[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User talk:Hat Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!]] 00:27, 25 January 2009 (UTC) So.. are you having a party for it? ------ Sutec Why is the sky blue? 00:35, 25 January 2009 (UTC) I will try to mske it. ------ Sutec Why is the sky blue? 00:38, 25 January 2009 (UTC) party Sounds cool! I will be there!! ----[[User:Hat Pop|'''Hat Pop]] [[User talk:Hat Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 00:45, 25 January 2009 (UTC) party Tell me if you are coming to my party here! ----[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User talk:Hat Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 01:55, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Blue Party Update Hi, go here please because there are some changes! Sorry, Sharkbate 00:46, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Duh. --Metalmanager @metalmanager.co.uk Talk to me! 13:58, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Hey I take it you're a Sonic fan as well? If so, awesome. It's always great to meet another Sonic fan. :) Zylo 18:14, 28 January 2009 (UTC)Zylo Wow...It took me 3 days to finish it. Get ready for the final boss (And get ready for a surprise when you do!) --Metalmanager @metalmanager.co.uk Talk to me! 18:31, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the signature. It looks cool. --Baron Zylo SONIC RULES! You know you think that TurtleShroom was lucky when Cadence said their name? They said my name too! They said "You do this too metalmanager" while dancing! --Metalmanager @metalmanager.co.uk Talk to me! 19:12, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Oh! So you are a Sonic fan too?! Awesome! My brother is already losing faith in our hedgehog because of his latest games. But I'll never lose faith in our hedgehog!! NEVER!!! P.S. My brother thinks that Sonic Team ruined Sonic, and I think he is right. But I still LLLLLOOOOOOVVVVVVVVVEEEEESSS our hedgehog!--User:DigiSkymin party Spongebobrocks09 says there is a party in his igloo on Snowboard! ----[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Hat_Pop Bunny Ears Rule!] 23:29, 29 January 2009 (UTC) Blue Party Just reminding you of my Blue Party tomorrow (January 31)! Go back here to see all of the information! See ya there, Sharkbate 23:54, 30 January 2009 (UTC) Super Bowl Partay It's on Sunday! Come Here For Details! --Spongebobrocks09 Chat with The Spongemiester 23:59, 30 January 2009 (UTC) My Party You're invited to my real life birthday party! The party is on CP but It's my brithday in real life! Go here for more information. Hope you can make it! --Metalmanager @metalmanager.co.uk Talk to me! 14:33, 31 January 2009 (UTC) No it's not. Is he talking about Eastern Time, Central Time, Mountain Time, or Pacific Time?--[[User:Flystar55555|''Flystar]] All Hail the Webmasters!'' 14:35, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Details about The Party It's Eastern --Spongebobrocks09 Chat with The Spongemiester 18:31, 31 January 2009 (UTC) re:moving picture you must have either image ready and or photoshop or some other pro garm--Dannflow Talk! 04:23, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Cardinals are gonna win!--Vercool [[User talk:Vercool|'''''Talk To Me!]] 20:22, 1 February 2009 (UTC) They beat my home team, the Seahawks, in Super Bowl 40. I cannot forgive! (P.S. Come to Flystar's party!)--Vercool [[User talk:Vercool|'''''Talk To Me!]] 20:33, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Quit This user quit the Club Penguin Wiki... never to return! Sharkbate 21:29, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Super Bowl Partay At 5:00 PM Eastern time is my party!!!!!!! ON SLEET!!!!! --Spongebobrocks09 Chat with The Spongemiester 21:39, 1 February 2009 (UTC) re:re: do u have the full progarm or just elments?--Dannflow Talk! 02:07, 2 February 2009 (UTC) Test Signature! --'►Steelers Fan11◄ ◄PITTSBURGH IS 2009 SUPERBOWL CHAMP!' 23:26, 3 February 2009 (UTC) Sharky Shop Purchase You have bought Hotel Sign Logo Your Receipt ---- Your Item ---- Sharkbate 23:23, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Sharky Shop Purchase You requested to buy Angel Snail the penguin. You now have Ѱ14! I can only email the password. When you get this, REMOVE IT! Thanks for shopping at Sharky Shop! Ok Ahh... you're the new Sk8r! It's good to see you on here again!-- Barkjon Complaints here! 03:30, 6 February 2009 (UTC) Award! Here is my friend award! It means you are my friend! --Vercool [[User talk:Vercool|'''''Talk To Me!]] 04:41, 6 February 2009 (UTC) What? How could I not forgive you? You were the first friend I made on this wiki! If you look on the Quitataion Log, you will see your in the forgive list silly! Of course I forgive you! Oh, and can you come to my party on Saturday? If so Click here! All of the info is on that page. Hope to see ya there! Sharkbate 13:06, 6 February 2009 (UTC) Hey! What's up? I like ur page!